


Popsicle or what's inside my pants?

by Wolf700



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf700/pseuds/Wolf700
Summary: Oswald loves to tease Victor from time to time and when that happens Victor also teases Oswlad





	Popsicle or what's inside my pants?

Oswald is sitting on his sofa enjoying a delicious, well-chilled popsicle. When he hears Victor's footsteps he sucks licking the candy in a different, perhaps sexier way, he wants to tease Victor who is already in the room.  
Victor sits next to him and watches him, Oswald begins to suck on the ice cream as if sucking a stick, Victor's dick in the case, since finding the cure for Victor they also found that the antiduct only let Victor's temperature a little hot but it was still pretty cold, every time Oswald sucked his cock it was really like sucking delicious ice cream.  
Victor licks his lips at the sight of his lover teasing him like that. Oswald takes a quick look at Victor, bare chest, sweatpants ... And to Oswald's surprise he was already excited, very excited.  
"Oswald ... are you sure you want to keep eating this ice cream, or prefer to try what's inside my pants, huh?"  
Victor says as he takes off his own pants, revealing his thick and extremely hard length.  
Oswald watched him as he caressed himself. He was already getting excited too, he started moaning a little with the ice cream and it made Victor sigh a little, he takes his hand to Oswald's ass and gives a strong squeeze that makes him scream and drop the ice cream, Oswald sees Victor Fries's penis, he can't stand it and drops his mouth on the man who bites his ailing lip to stop moans coming out, Oswald is on his knees between his legs swallowing as much as he can, he goes on doing the same movements as before and Victor grabs a handful of his hair as he throws his head back.  
Oswald moans at his cock just to tease him.  
\- Oswald ... fuck, stop I don't want to come now!  
Then Oswald leaves Victor's cock with a sensual pop and climbs on his boyfriend's lap. Victor invades Oswald's mouth with his tongue in a wild kiss that makes the slightest close his eyes and moan in the kiss.  
Oswald begins to stroke Victor's chest, noting how strong he is, then Victor takes off Oswald's clothes and they are both naked. Victor runs his hands down Oswald's sides and then up his ass and squeezes there, Oswald loved it.  
Two fingers of Victor enter the mouth of the smaller and he knows very well what to do and after the fingers are already well wet Victor takes them to the entrance of Oswald, causing the entrance, Oswald tries to meet them but Victor teases, after As one of them enters, Oswald moans loudly and squats for more contact, and so Victor inserts one more finger and Oswald is screaming.  
"Do you want me to fuck you on all fours or prefer to ride me on the couch?"  
said Victor in Oswald's ears  
\- I ... want to ride you Victor.  
Oswald replies and Victor smiles, he removes his fingers and Oswald teases his entrance with Victor's dick, then he positions and starts down the entire length, moaning with every inch he feels entering. Victor is thick and it really makes Oswald scream in pain and pleasure.  
\- Oswald ... mmm ... you're so tight  
Victor grabs Oswald's hips with his hands and guides Oswald,  
\- Victor, faster please -  
He moans and Victor starts to go much harder on him, when he gets tired, it is Oswald who is rising and falling over the length.  
Victor wraps his hand on Oswald's hard cock that starts moaning a lot more when he realizes he's being touched by Victor, his cold hand is already enough to make him cum fast soiling Victor's hand, so Oswald sinks into his cock from the eldest and Victor comes inside him moaning the name of his lover.  
\- Oh, Oswald, you are perfect.  
Praise Victor, but he realizes that Oswald is very tired, he holds him in his arms and takes him to his room, the two lie down and hug each other, Victor kisses Oswald's smiling forehead and both fall asleep.


End file.
